On Your Knees
by trashraccoon
Summary: Roy was going to regret using a collar and leash on Edward. Pairings: Roy/Ed Rating: Explicit R-18 Warnings: choking on dick, a bit of boot play, dominance, collar and leash, rimming. This is really tame compared to what I normally write.


**Title:** On your knees  
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** R-18 (explicit)  
 **Summary** : Roy was going to regret using a collar and leash on Edward. **  
Pairings:** Roy/Ed **  
Warnings:** choking on dick, a bit of boot play, dominance, collar and leash, rimming. This is really tame compared to what I normally write. **  
Prompt** : A Leash –Roylustang  
 **A/N:** People liked my last smut so I felt like writing some more but didn't know what. So I asked my sin squad for prompts. This is result. This is another pure smut fic so enjoy.

Edward growled as he felt a tug on his neck again. He'd never agreed to this but he wouldn't say he hated it so far. He somehow found himself on his knees before his commanding officer; a blue leather collar with a heavy chain attached was sitting snuggly around his neck and the other end of the chain was being gripped by Mustang.

"Come on we haven't got all day," Mustang smirked and pulled on the chain again, harder this time.

Edward toppled down onto his hands and knees. He shot daggers at the elder before crawling over and placing a metal hand on Mustang's knee. He felt a boot in his stomach suddenly and coughed at the sudden winding.

"What was that for?" Edward gripped Mustangs' leg hard before sliding it up the Colonel's thigh.

"I felt like it," Roy stated with a shrug, "Maybe if you worked a bit quicker I wouldn't feel the need to put my boot in you,"

Edward grit his teeth and let his breath out through his nose. If Mustang was going to play like this then so would Edward. He was soon unbuckling and unzipping the elders pants, using his metal hand to reach in. He smiled at the jolt Mustang gave but that was soon gone as he felt the boot pressing into his lap.

"Don't you dare," Edward breathed as he tried to move his hips back while Mustang pulled the chain towards himself.

"Then remove that hand Fullmetal," Roy emphasised his point by pressing his foot down more.

Edward squeezed Mustang's erection once more before removing his metal hand. He looked up at the other with raised eyebrows and a heaved breath. Roy held eye contact with the younger while he used his free hand to pull his hard cock from his pants.

"Suck," Roy commanded and tugged hard on the chain.

Edward made a gagging sound at the pull on his neck before he was up on his knees again and had his head bent over the elders lap. Edward didn't bother fighting back, he'd felt a jolt of arousal from the rough treatment as his lips touched the head of the hard flesh before him.

Roy shifted and Edward knew what would be coming if he didn't move quickly so he wasted not a second longer in taking the Colonel's engorged cock into his mouth. His motions were quick and got quite the reaction out of Mustang as the elder moaned loudly and loosened his grip on the chain.

Edward pushed himself to get as much of Mustang's cock into his mouth before he choked and pulled up. He swirled his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum already there. Roy's hand was in his hair as the elder fought to keep any and all noise in.

Edward moved his hand to join the motions of his mouth, shifting on his knees as he sucked. Roy chewed his lips as he lifted his boot to the younger's crotch again, pressing lightly and rubbing. Edward choked for a moment at the sensation against his covered erection.

The blond looked up, dick still in his mouth as his tongue moved in downright dirty ways. Edward wasn't ready for his head to be pushed down and to feel that hard length hit the back of his throat. He choked and hit the elder's legs, trying to pull back.

"You fuck," Edward gasped as Roy let go of his hair and he threw his head back.

Roy licked his lips at the sight before him. Edward had saliva dripping down his chin as he panted, trying to wipe the substance away. Roy relaxed his grip on the chain and let the younger stand, still trying to recover from having gagged on the other's length.

"Pants off," Roy was stern in his order as he tugged on the chain for a moment.

Edward said nothing as he bent down and struggled with his shoes for a moment. He turned his back to Roy as he slipped off the black over-shirt before he slowly unzipped his tight pants. Roy smirked as he caught Edward's eye over the younger's shoulder, then Ed bent down, sliding his pants down with the motion.

"No underwear?" Roy mused before chuckling.

"Complaining?" Edward glared as he stepped out of the clothing and turned around.

Roy smiled as his eyes trailed down the small alchemist's body, resting on the flush cock between his legs. He yanked on the chain and Edward stumbled forward till Roy was pulling the blond into his lap. Edward looked down, embarrassment starting to cover his face in blush.

"Aw is my little sunshine getting shy?" Roy teased.

"I'm not litt-" Edward was cut off by the elder pressing his lips to his, teasing him with teeth and tongue.

It wasn't long before Edward had his arms around the dark haired man, kissing back with twice the passion Roy offered. Mustang moved his hands over the younger, pulling him close; it felt like he was trying to melt their bodies together.

"Get back on your knees," Roy said suddenly and shoved the younger off his lap.

Edward toppled to the floor with a yelp but complained none the less; though Edward felt it was rather rude to cut such a pleasurable moment short. He grit his teeth and swung round as he rested on his hands and knees. There was a thud and chinking sounds as Mustang threw the chain down beside Edward. The younger stayed still as Mustang rose from his chair and dropped down behind Ed.

Hands moved over Edward's rear before pushing his black singlet up his back, placing a kiss on his lower spine before travelling down. His lips brushed the blond's cheeks, spreading him open in the process. Edward squirmed underneath Mustang and gasped.

"Stay still," Roy warned as he slapped and pinched Edward's ass.

Edward jolted at the spank before spreading his legs a little wider. That gained him another slap. Roy moved and Edward soon felt his cock rubbing against the swell of his ass. Edward tensed and looked over his shoulder only to have his face shoved roughly into the ground.

He gave a growl as Roy held his face down while shifting so his lips were moving down his back again and over his rear which was shamelessly on display. Edward jumped when he felt something hot and wet prod at his hole, pressing flat against him before swiping up.

Roy repeated the motion with his tongue but moved down instead. He released Edward's head and instead grabbed the younger's arms, pinning them down as he wondered how to make the younger keep his legs still.

Roy sucked on the skin presented to him as Edward pushed his hips back in a lewd manner, curses rolling from his mouth. Mustang responded with sharp teeth sinking into Edward's thigh, causing the blond to yelp and try to get out of his superior officer's hold.

"No teeth!" Edward panted.

"And what makes you think you're in any position to give orders?" Roy questioned before biting into the other thigh, his tongue licking down till it lapped at the top of cold metal. Edward squirmed more, trying desperately to get his arms free and pull his face off the ground.

Roy soon had his tongue back at Edward's entrance, prodding at the tight ring of muscle, coxing it to loosen as the motions drew pleasured moans from the boy beneath him. Edward was never one to be quite during intimate times and now was no exception.

It wasn't long before Mustang was succeeded in pushing his tongue into Ed. The blond's reaction of pushing his hips back and giving a dirty yell went straight to Roy's dripping cock. He wanted nothing more than to leave hickeys on Edward's thighs before fucking his brains out.

"Roy!" Edward moaned and the Colonel pulled back, wiping the saliva that had dripped down his chin.

"Don't move an inch," Roy ordered as he stood up and began rummaging through his desk drawers.

He was back within seconds, lube and a condom placed beside the withering blond. Edward whined as he tried to buck against Roy as the elder settled behind him. His answer was a hard smack to his ass that was relished with a moan. Edward always liked it when it hurt and Mustang was always happy to comply to that desire.

Edward was lost in a haze of want and pleasure. His cock ached and he wished to reach down and stroke himself rather than wait for Roy. He bit his lower lip to hold in any sounds and clenched his hands into fists, trying to resist the urge.

"What's wrong sunshine," Roy practically purred, a lubed finger finding his tense hole.

Edward gasped and tried to rest up on his hands or elbows at the very least but was shoved back down by Mustang's free hand. The pad of Roy's finger pushed lightly against him, offering pressure but not entering Edward like the younger was begging for.

The hand snaked away from his hole; sliding down to his sack and over till Roy gripped his erection. Edward jumped with a small yelp at the combination of hot and cold on his dick. Mustang pumped him in torturously slow motions, his index pressing into the weeping slit as Roy pressed his own length against Edward's bruising thigh.

"Please... Please... Please," Edward begged, rocking his hips, trying to gain more friction.

Suddenly the hand wasn't around his length and instead two fingers were roughly shoved inside him. Edward yelled and clenched his eyes, embarrassed that his ass followed the same motion and Roy laughed before stretching his fingers out.

"You're so tight," Roy breathed against his neck, pushing his fingers deeper.

Ed whined as Mustang thrust his fingers fast and hard, twisting and curling inside him. The blond's gasping breaths kept Roy on edge as he moved to watch his motions. Ed's body took his fingers in so greedily, the younger's thighs were quivering as his drool pooled on the floor beside his mouth.

There was no resistance as a third finger joined the firs two, Mustang wasn't even sure Edward realised he had added a third. Roy curled his fingers and spread them out one last time before removing them. The sound it pulled from Edward had Roy's cock twitching as he caught the younger's golden stare.

"Please fuck me," Ed breathed, doing everything possible to look inviting to the elder.

Mustang sure as hell didn't need to be asked a second time. He was up on his knees and griping the blond's hips, pulling him into a more comfortable position. He paused, remembering the condom, sliding it on as Edward trained his eyes on every movement.

Then Roy was bumping the head of his cock to Edward's stretched entrance. The tight heat engulfed his length as he pushed in slowly, watching each inch slide inside the younger. Edward's legs were shaking as his eyes rolled back, a low moan passing his lips at the feeling of finally being filled.

"You're even quivering inside," Roy teased, pinching Edward's ass cheek as he panted.

Ed rolled his hips with a gasp, silently urging the other to move, to slam into him. Mustang took the hint with a groan before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward. Edward jolted as the motion was repeated over and over, Mustang setting a merciless pace.

The awkward sounds of sex and the slap of skin on skin accompanied Edward's moans and Mustang's panting breath. Edward squeezed tight around Roy as the elder gripped his hips in a bruising hold.

Edward didn't even have the will power to lift his face off the floor as Roy fucked him hard. Sweat covered his body and shocks of pleasure sparked from the base of his spine and spread through his body, deteriorating any logical thought in the alchemist's mind.

He didn't even realise that the hands had left his hips and now gripped his arms, pulling them back, till his face was off the ground and he was held on a horizontal angle. Roy moaned as he pulled Edward back into his hard thrusts, the new position giving him all the power and letting him slam harder into the willing body.

"Roy! Oh Roy!" Praise and crude words spilt from Edward's lips as he tried his best to match the harsh motions of the elder.

Edward couldn't think as Roy's cock rubbed past his sweet spot with each thrust, his cock slapping against his stomach with each motion, his vision was blurring at the edges as tears of pleasure slipped down his face. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Oh you got tighter," Roy groaned, "Are you going to cum?"

Edward was quickly nodding his head, having taken a moment to register what his superior officer had said. Roy's motions were growing more erratic and lest rhythmic as he let his previously stern facade fall. Roy finally let his voice make the sounds it wished as he lost himself to pleasure, the coil in his stomach tensing.

There was no warning other then the clenching of Edward's ass and the cry he gave as the younger came. His mind was swimming and whole body shaking as Ed tried to drop back down to the floor. Roy was desperate to find his release now, jerked his hips and moaned loudly.

Mustang let Edward's arms fall as he gasped, his orgasm washing over him faster than expected. He slumped over the younger, his hips jerking in intervals. Edward whined at the motions, too tired to move as he lay on the floor, his legs and arms too weak to hold him up any longer.

Roy took a moment to get his breath back before pulling out and throwing the used condom into the nearby waste basket. He flopped down onto the floor beside Ed, closing his eyes as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Oh that was good," Roy mused, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yo-You're going to regret this," Edward swallowed, still trying to catch his breath, "collar and leash shit,"

Roy cast a glance at the younger, in a pile of his own cum and drool, soon to be asleep. He chuckled lightly at the thought of Edward getting him back for this. What would the younger do? Tie him to the bed? Make him cross dress? Roy couldn't wait.


End file.
